


Forever Fanfiction:Sick day

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My First Fanfic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo comes down with the flu and henry takes care of her(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sick

Jo wakes with her entire body aching."No,I'm not sick"Jo mumbled to herself before taking a long shower.She got dressed and shoved a slice of toast and some coffee down her throat. After eating she brushed her teeth and put on concealer to hide her pale complexion."I had to be sick today"Jo said while leaving. Before going to work she stopped at the store to get cough drops,a few bottles of water,and some crackers.Ten minutes later she walked into the station and headed into the lab. Dr.Henry Morgan was there examining a victim of one of their latest solved cases."Morning Jo"Henry said in his normal cheerful voice. "Good morning"Jo replied trying to hide her raspy voice. Henry turned around with concern written across his face."Dectective.....Are you alright?Henry blurted noting how she didn't seem herself. "Yeah,I'm-"Jo replied having a coughing fit before she could finish her sentence."Great,now he knows,"Jo thought to herslef. Henry then walked to jo and put his hand gently on her cheek.He immediately jumped back in shock and concern."Jo!You're burning up"Henry half shouted. Jo sat down."I'm fine"Jo said quietly. "Please take a sick day"Henry said concern lacing his voice. "No"Jo said standing up quickly in protest Before swaying and stumbling right into henry.Henry put one hand around her waist and one against her back. Jo's head slightly lolled against his shoulder as he tightened his grip on her.Henry wasn't entirely sure she was fully conscious. "Henry"jo mumbled slurring lightly. "Jo,you're okay I'm here"Henry replied as Jo started to slump against him. "I should call Abe"Henry said still holding Jo against him.Henry then picked up Jo,noting she was quite limp in his arms. Jo's head leaned against his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Henry walked out of the lab and was immediately approached by lucas and detective Hanson. "Woah,what happened to jo"Lucas said with a hint of panic in his voice. "She's sick but I'm going to take care of her".Henry replied glancing down at Jo who was barely conscious. "Call if you need anything"Hanson said as henry walked off with Jo. "Of course"Henry replied loud enough for hanson to hear. It was a little bit of a struggle getting Jo into his car as he keep dropping the keys so he put jo down but used one hand to unlock the door and one hand to hold jo against him so she wouldn't fall. He put jo in the front seat before getting in the car himself before driving out of the parking lot and to his house.


	2. family is everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry takes Jo to his house so He and Abe can take care of her

Henry glanced at Jo,who was slumped against him while he was driving.Her eyes were closed and her head sometimes would loll against his fore arm,but she wasn't unconscious as she would mumble Henry's name.Henry winced in sympathy every time she whimpered or moan in pain.He felt so bad for her.He wished he was the one who was sick so she wouldn't be sick.A few minutes later Henry pulled in the driveway of his and Abe's house.Henry then,pulled out his phone and called abe."Hello?"Abe said wondering it was."Abe I'm about to come in the house"Henry replied "Okay"Abe said wondering why henry called him only to tell him he is about to come in the house.Henry hung up the phone and looked over at Jo before getting out the car.He opened the door and caught Jo before she fell to the ground.She then lost consciousness as he picked her up."Jo."Henry said noticing that she went entirely limp.He shook her gently hoping to get a response from her.Her eyelids fluttered but she still remained unconscious.He carried her into the house glancing down at her frequently.When Abe saw Henry carry jo in his arms he panicked."What happened!"Abe blurted out."The whole story Or the short story"Henry asked."The whole story"Abe said curiously."She went to work and i noticed she was quieter then usual."Henry started."Then she started coughing and i told her she should take a sick day and she said no and she stood up,but she swayed and stumbled into me.I had to hold her against me so she wouldn't fall.Then while i was in the car with her,her eyes were closed and her head leaned against me but she was conscious.But then as i picked her up she lost consciousness.i tried to wake her up but it didn't work"Henry said.As he finished the story he felt jo shift slightly in his arms."Jo"?Henry immediately said his voice filled with hope and concern."Henry"Jo said with her eyes still closed."It's gonna be alright Jo"Abe said in a comforting voice."W-wait what happened?"Jo said opening her eyes slowly. "You lost cconsciousness when i picked you up."Henry replied. "Maybe I've should've stayed home"Jo said her voice growing softer  
at the end."Don't fall asleep on us Jo"Abe said half joking."If you would've stayed home then you may have been stuck alone"Henry replied."Oh right"Jo said.  
Henry then sat down with jo on his lap.He put his hand on her cheek but snatched it away as he realized she was still burning up."Abe she is still burning up"Henry said."Okay I'll get some cold towels and some ice cold water"Abe said before walking away"No,I'm freezing "Jo said slurring."let's get you to bed for now"Henry said picking her up and taking her to his room.


	3. Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry hated seeing Jo in such a bad condition

As soon as Henry put Jo down on his bed,She fell asleep.Abe came back with medicine and soup."Jo,You have to take medicine to get better"Henry said running his fingers through her hair."Mmm,..sleep"Jo mumbled no. Wantng to wake up."You can sleep all you want...after you take the medicine.."Henry said softly."Promise?"Jo said opening her eyes and looking at the medicine."I promise."Henry replied handing her the pills and water.After she took them she fell asleep against henry so henry pushed Jo back gently because he didn't want her to have a neck or back ache.  
*********(Time skip)  
A few hours later Henry came to check on Jo.Her fever had gone down slightly but he still needed to keep an eye on her.He turned around to the kitchen and made soup.About ten minutes later he came with Gatorade and chicken noodle soup,with crackers."Jo wake up"Henry said putting the tray down and shaking her gently but firmly."Henry.I'm awake please stop shaking me"Jo aid slightly annoyed that she was interrupted from he her perfect nap."Are you hungry"Henry said."Yeah but i just wanna go back to sleep"Jo replied."I know you do,but you have to eat something."Henry said looking at the tray."Okay"Jo said.Jo ate half of the chicken noodle soup and drank almost 3/4s of the Gatorade before going back to sleep.Her sleep,However was soon interrupted when she the Gatorade she drank coming up her throat.She threw off the covers and rushed to the bathroom where she threw up everything she had eaten that day.Henry had heard her sobs and came rushing down to find her not in the bed but in he bathroom."Jo?You alright in there"Henry asked panicking.Jo moaned in reponse before whimpering in pain.Henry then opened the door to find jo leaned against the toliet."It hurts"Jo whined while crying.Henry immediately moved to her and held her."Sssh,I know,jo,I know."Henry said stroking her damp hair.After she stopped crying and vomiting he picked her up and took her back to bed.He hated this.He really did.He hated seen Jo so sick and crying.He hoped she be better soon as he couldn't stand seeing Jo in this condition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo takes a turn for the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but chapter 5 will be long as f**** To make up for it;)

Henry was upset and worried to find her fever went back up."Jo,?"He called out to the sleeping form on his bed.After a long moment she answered."Mmm?"Jo replied not moving."Can you walk"Henry asked."I think so..why"Jo croaked."Your fever is too high,It's 104.5"Henry said helping her out the bed."So hospital then"Jo guessed before closing her eyes and falling foward.Henry fortunately caught her and lifted her up in his arms."Yes"Henry replied to a semi conscious Jo.He put her in the car and drove quickly to the hospital


	5. Chapter 5

Jo had closed her eyes in the car and she hadn't opened them,so Henry feared she was unconscious.He reached a hand over to her and felt her cheeks.The heated radiated onto his hand.Her eyelids fluttered but she didn't open her eyes.He arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and decided to wake up Jo."Jo...,Jo wake up"Henry said softly.Jo finally opened her eyes in what seemed like forever."We're here"Henry started...."Can you walk"Henry asked.Jo noded not wanting to be weak in front of henry.Jo took a step and swayed heavily so Henry put his arm around her waist and steadied her.  
"Stay here"Henry said after he put jo in the waiting area.He then walked over to the nurses station."I have Jo Martinez and she is sick,has a very high fever,and fainted."Henry said without stopping."Okay bring her to the first room to the left."The nurse said.Henry immediately went to get Jo.When he came into the waiting area he realized Jo was slumped over in a chair.He walked quickly to her and realized she was still conscious.He picked her up and carried her to the room Where he and Jo waited for the doctor.The doctor came a few minutes later."Now what seems to be the problem? "The doctor asked


End file.
